Axel's closet
by UsagiSensei
Summary: What happens when Axel decides to snoop around in Roxas' life...I bet you can already guess.


**[Author's notes]**I love the Axel Roxas pairing, and I got the idea for this story by something that happened to me in real life. See, I lead a very...interesting social life, and one day(while I was on the phone with my yaoi-loving buddy Nicole) I decided to hide in my closet and wait for my mom. I waited about 5 minutes, she walks in "Sarah?" and I burst out and made a weird, unexplainable noise XD 20 minutes later, my mom walks in to get something and immediately says "GET OUT OF THE CLOSET!" I'm sitting on my bed like this: 0_0' and Nicole is laughing XD

**[Disclaimer]**I own nothing T_T

**[Warnings]**Yaoi/shounen ai.

**[Summary/Updates]**No need for one. It's a fricken short XD just read it~

(This is part 1 by the way. OH and those of you that read my DNAngel story,I'm finishing it don't worry! I just haven't had time to write!!!!!!!)

Axel's Closet

Act:1

x.X.x

Axel was not just wanting to, oh no, he was determined to get Roxas to come clean. To tell the whole world his secret. His secret was probably the best thing that's happened to Axel. It finally meant he had a chance with a blonde, to actually have a real and fulfilling relationship with the boy he held dear. And that secret, is the most secret secret of all secrets in the known universe. Even if one other soul were to find out, Roxas would be put through living hell. And that meant-no Marly, no Demyx, no Xigbar or Xaldin alike, were allowed to figure out his secret. However, Roxas' self esteem didn't matter much (He didn't really have any, truth be told.) So Axel's new self-assigned mission, was to get Roxas to come out of the closet. One way...or another.

Now, Axel had acquired information that Roxas was gay by reading a book he liked to call "Roxie's Man Diary." And written on a little tiny sliver of one of the page's edges, was "I love Axel." Of course after an hour of chronic fan-boy nosebleeds, Axel was able to recognize the writing as Roxas' own. Which added more to the theory of the blonde's gayness. The fire-head was able to pull himself together and confront their leader, Mansex er...Xemnas. He slowly approached the silver-haired man and asked about his situation, it involved him sneaking into Roxas' room while he was out for a mission. Of course, Xemnas required a specific answer; Axel decided to explain everything. The man laughed, tucking away the key to the blonde's room.

"Axel. Sometimes I wonder why we let you join." Xemnas chuckled coldly, demanding Axel go and solve his dilemma another way.

The red-head left the room, feeling worse then Zexion on a sunny day. He continued on to another room of the organization's headquarters, Axel ran into Demyx, Marluxia, Xigbar, and Saix. Xigbar was doing his usual stalking of Demyx. While water-boy just sat around saying "Saix puppy!" all day. It was very cute of course, but definitely not what Axel wanted in his lover. Marluxia, on the other hand, was relaxing on a recliner and gazing at his eyes in the mirror. It's a wonder Marluxia is actually, in fact, male.

The four all glanced up at Axel, some gave looks of disgust, while the rest gave a sort of "Yaaay Axie-chan!" look. The red-head sighed, practically throwing himself onto the empty couch. "Ugh." Axel moaned, trying to attract attention.

"Hm? Oh what is it Axel?" Demyx asked curiously.

Axel turned to the smaller male. "I have a problem."

"What kind?Like a bad problem, or a really bad problem, or a super bad problem?" Demyx pushed.

"The super bad Dem. I think Roxas..."

"Roxas!?" Xigbar chimed in. "Oh what I would do to have that in my-"

Axel glared at Xigbar furiously.

"Shutting up." The male added in smoothly.

The red-head sighed, laying on his back and closing his eyes. "Roxas. He's so...confusing."

Demyx popped up next to Axel, holding a clip-board and pretending to take notes. He was really just doodling a picture of Saix with puppy ears.

"Now. Don't tell Roxas I told you, but I found out he likes me!" Axel said as if he had done so a million times.

Marluxia and Xigbar looked at each other and then tilted their ears in Axel's direction.

"And...I read in his man diary that he really like...er...loves me. But it's weird because every time I hug him or kiss him he just gets pissed and yells PEDOPHILE." Axel continued.

Demyx nodded, scribbling down more doodles with his blue pen.

"I want Roxas to admit that he really is gay, and I...want to tell him-"

Demyx stood up, tearing off a piece of his paper and handing it to Axel. "That's my bill." He said mannerly. "I expect full pay in cash by next week, my psychiatric help doesn't come cheap."

Axel sighed, taking the slip of paper and crumpling it in his pocket. He stood up and petted Demyx on the head and walked back to his room. Demyx pouted and looked at Saix,"Was it something I said?"

[To be continued]


End file.
